Divergent Love
by FanFiction517
Summary: This is my twist on the Divergent Trilogy. This is my first fan-fiction. Please give it a chance. it will be a little similar to the books. This will have love,drama and more. Uriah/Tris
1. Chapter 1

**My first FF, hope you like it**

**Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters**

**They belong to Veronica Roth **

**Tris POV:**

Today I get ready for my new life, new family, new everything. Today is the choosing ceremony, where every 16 year old chooses the faction that would be there home for the rest of their lives, unless they fail initiation then they would be factionless. They're five different factions:

Amity- The Peaceful, their colors are red and yellow

Candor- The Honest, their colors are black and white

Erudite- The Intelligent, their color is blue

Abnegation- The Selfless, their color is grey

Dauntless- The Brave, their color is black

In order to find out which faction you would fit in you take the aptitude test. Your results are the faction you should choose; of course you could stay with your family and not deal with the heart break. My results came back inconclusive; I had three factions instead of one. They call it Divergent, or so I was told by my Dauntless tester Tori. My three factions where Erudite, which was a no I am my father's daughter and he hates them. Abnegation, my current faction where my family lives and will stay forever. Last the faction I will choose Dauntless, my mother was in Dauntless before going to Abnegation. Ever since I was little I was a Dauntless, always climbing trees and getting to trouble. My mother saw this in me and helped me train for the Dauntless initiation, I know how to shoot a gun, throw a knife, and fight combat. I also have lots of muscle from all the workouts. This morning she gave me her Dauntless anklet and she will give me the other one she kept for luck when I am done putting my blood on the coals.

We arrive at the ceremony and get in line by last name. I am in between my brother and a Dauntless boy. He is about 5'10-5'11 and is tan, his hair dark brown. My brother called up and picks Erudite, to say I was surprised would be a lie. Caleb always had his nose in a book, never wanting to stop the knowledge. I'm called next; I take the knife and cut my hand. On my left are the grey coals I will miss, and on the right are the black fiery coals I will choose. After I pick Dauntless I get of the stage and take my blonde hair from its bun. My mother gives me my lucky anklet and I am off to my new life. I will be brave. I will be Dauntless.

**Uriah POV:**

Today is the choosing ceremony. I know I will chose Dauntless it is my home, my family and friends are there. I just can't get my test results out of my head. After my test I found out I was Divergent. My factions that I am would fix in are Amity, Erudite, and Dauntless. Amity are way too happy a peaceful, it is kinda scary. Also I can't stand the Erudite, just because your smart does not mean you rule the world.

We arrive at the ceremony and get in line by last name. I am in between an Abnegation girl and an Amity girl. The Abnegation girl is really beautiful. She is about 5'5-5'6 and has blonde hair put in a nice bun. She is called up, Beatrice Prior, so that's her name. She picks Dauntless, which is really surprising. We don't get many Abnegation people, even less girls. It is my turn next and I pick Dauntless and stand with the rest waiting for this to be done with. After it is all choosing is done it is time to leave, the Dauntless run down the stairs. I look for Beatrice. I see her running with a huge smile; she does not look out of breathe like the other transfers when we reach the bottom of the stairs.

Max, our leader, explains a few things before I can hear the train coming. I see everyone getting ready to jump on. I end up on the 4th train car, I see Beatrice jump on with ease a help some others on. When everyone is on she looks around the train car. She spots me and I motion her over.

"Hi I'm Uriah, fellow Dauntless-born "

"Hi I'm Be-actually I'm Tris, fellow Dauntless-transfer" she says with a smile.

I love her smile, and her eyes, that blue-grey color makes her more beautiful.

"Are you nervous to be in Dauntless Tris?"

"Not at all, I belong here, and I worked to get here, there is no way I am backing down without a fight"

This girl belongs here for sure; this is going to be one fun train ride.

"Well Tris can I be claimed as your first friend on this wild adventure?"

"Yeah, you have been claimed, but if you're my friend I shall call you Uri" she laughed at the end.

I love her laugh, this girl is going to dive me crazy.

"I can live with that one detail"

I hope we make it because she is not going to leave my mind anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2, sorry I have not updated in so long, finals week and all. I am on summer vacation now so I will be posting more often I hope…**

**Well enjoy**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN DIVEGENT OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**TRIS POV:**

We have so much in common. We both don't miss our old faction, and believe that Dauntless is the best faction for us. We both told each other after some talking that were divergent we are also realize how dangerous it was but we decided to stick together anyways. He has a family I learned a brother and a mother, his brother is 2 years older than us and his name is Zeke. He has friends that I will soon meet because they're not on the train car we are, Marlene supposedly she's a really nice girl and he says I might consider her Amity until I see how crazy she is. Then there's another one named Lynn she shaved her head in order to look tougher, she has a sister name Shawna who likes Zeke. I learned that Dauntless cake is to die for and that usually Zeke and Uriah have lots of parties involving a new game I've never heard before truth or dare or how they look like to call it can Candor or Dauntless.  
"We are almost there Tris"  
Uriah stands next to the opening of the train car. I walked with him and I see as the passing trees and the grass on the ground it looks beautiful from this view, and I can't help but think I made the right decision coming to Dauntless. I see the top compound ahead and I'm getting ready to run and jump when Uriah grabs my hand and jumps me following closely behind. I love the feeling of my stomach dropping as I'm jumping from the train to the compound and I soon as my feet hit the solid ground of the compound I felt amazing. Most of the Dauntless-born make the jump and only a few of the transfers. We all stand and talk but are interrupted by a cleared throat. A man in the front of everyone looks to be around mid 30s with black hair and he looks like a leader.  
"My name is Max I am a Dauntless leader, in order to enter you must jump"  
I look around and I'm the only Abnegation there it's time for me to show everyone who I was meant to be. I stepped up to the ledge and I see a boy in the back from Candor laughing. I believe his name to be Peter well that won't do I take off my jacket underneath all that is there is a gray tank top it's the most that anyone has seen me in. I roll up the jacket and throw it at him. I take one look back at Uriah he winks and I jump. I'm sailing through the sky I'm too excited to scream, I feel as the best feeling in the world and then I stop and hit a net at the bottom of the hole. I felt so happy all I wanted to do is to start to laugh. There are many hands around I'm guessing to help me I grab the first 1 I see which happens to belong to a man he seems to be older but not too old, he looks to be in his 20s. Has dark hair and blue eyes.  
"What's your name?"  
"Tris"  
"Welcome to Dauntless Tris I'm Four  
First Jumper Tris!"  
I can't help but smile. I then hear a high pitched scream and turn just in time to see Uriah land on the net. Four tells me to stand near the wall. Uriah comes over and I can't help but laugh, his face is all red.  
"That was quite a scream" I giggle  
"Well Tris not everyone can be as crazy as you, people like to scream when they are falling though the air"  
"It is too much fun to scream all I could do was laugh"  
"Well Tris you are Dauntless after all" he said with a wink  
I blush for some reason, he is really being to kind.

**Uriah POV:**  
She is perfect. Tris was meant to be Dauntless. I am so happy I choose to stay here, or else I would have never have met this girl. I did embarrass myself though, what Dauntless-born guy screams when jumping on to the net. I am not even scared of heights. But the good news is no one ever forgets the first three jumpers and I was second. Tris was first which is good she needs to show people that even though she is tiny she is so strong. We stood talking near the wall as the rest of the kids to jump. I saw Four, Lauren, and my brother Zeke trying to get everyone's attention.  
"Come one Tris let's see what's going on"  
We made our way to the big group of kids forming.  
" Attention where do things a little differently this year" says Zeke with an intimidating voice.  
"One Dauntless-born will be paired up with a Dauntless-transfer and show them around the compound" Lauren says like she is bored.  
Marlene then speaks up "why is it different this year?"  
Four then looks her in the eye trying to be scary I guess  
" Us three are needed for a meeting, so shut up so we can pair you up."  
I hope I get paired up with a cool transfer. Without even noticing Tris grabbed my hand a squeezed it. She must be nervous I squeeze back and whisper in her ear.  
"Relax Tris you will get someone great I promise"  
She looks up and gives me a breath-taking smile.  
"Uriah you get the stiff as your partner" my brother says with a smile and wink. He must've seen our hands and me whispering in her ear.  
I look at Tris to see her smiling like she had a whole Dauntless cake.  
"Looks like our luck just does not go out" she says.  
I laugh and I could not agree more. Today has to be the best day ever. Could it get any better than this...?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys this is the third chapter**

**I do not own anything of divergent that includes the charterers.**

**Please enjoy..**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

Uriah and Tris where the only two people actually excited about being together for the tour. Tris could not wait to see the rest of her home if she passed initiation. Uriah could not wait because this tour around the compound meant he got to spend more time with Tris. The girl that came into his life and changed everything about it. She made him second guess everything he said. His goal was to make her smile and laugh just to see her eyes light up with happiness. He could not believe he thought this day was going to be boring, this had to be the best day ever in his book and it was only half way done. Uriah led Tris to the pit.

"This is the pit, I know a weird name but it is a really cool place."

Tris walked through the hole in the wall and looked around. The Abnegation in her wanted to tell the kids running on the sides with no rails to get back, but she held her tongue. Uriah saw this when he looked at Tris and told her not to worry. Uriah led Tris to a metal bridge with railing and explains it was the chasm. It toke Tris's breathe away, both sides had the clear water rushing over the rocks. Uriah then told Tris something she would not forget.  
" Every year this is the sight of a suicide, at least one person jumps off because of some reason no one ever knows. Usually it is a transfer that has had a hard time with training."  
Tris would never get how someone would want to kill themselves; their life must have been real bad. Uriah wanted to get her out of this depressing mood so he toke her to the tattoo/piercing parlor. He told Tris he was going to get a new tattoo and told her to wait for him. While she waited she met a few other transfers. A girl named Christina she was from Candor, she had short brown hair and eyes with tan skin she was tall and seem to be a nice person. Next was Will, he was from Erudite, he had blonde hair and he was smart but not mockingly. Next was a big guy but he seem like a big teddy bear after talking to him his name was Albert but preferred Al he was also from Candor. By the time Tris was finished talking to them Uriah was done with his tattoo. When they were walking away Tris got curious, and asked what he got. Uriah knew she was going to ask but was still nervous.  
"Well my mom told me when I was younger that I was always different from everyone else. Usually everyone here gets the Dauntless symbol, a fear they faced or the quote that helped them get there. I wanted to get something different so I got the Dauntless symbol but in the flames I have something I thought was important to remember."

"Just because I am different does not mean I am superior, just because I am different does not mean I am mean, but because I am different I am me"

" Yeah I know stupid right" Uriah said while scratching the back of his neck nervously. Tris thought about the words and honestly thought that was the best quote to live by.  
"Uriah that quote is really powerful, I might have to steal it for a tattoo idea."  
Uriah and just smiled he could not believe she actually liked it. The two then continued walking toward another hole in the wall. Once Tris entered she saw it was a lunch room area. She followed Uriah around the line and got round bread with a round piece of meat and round bread on top, she also got some cake, Uriah said it was to die for. Uriah picked a table with some other Dauntless born, Tris later fines out to be Marlene, Lynn, Zeke, Four, and Shauna. Tris sat by Christina, Will, and Al. Tris was looking at the food in front of her to find out it was a hamburger, and you put a red sauce called ketchup on it to taste better. They met Eric the young Dauntless leader, with all his piercings, and went to go to the area where the transfer would be sleeping. The next day would be the first day of training. All Tris could think was remember what you where taught and she went to sleep like the rest of the transfers.

**AN:**

**Hey guys if you have noticed I post a chapter every week. Next week I will be on vacation so I might not post anything until the week after, but since I am already working on chapter 4 I might be able to post it this week we will have to see.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I back, sorry it has been so long, won't happen that unexpected again promise. Well lets get back to the wonderful world of our favorite couple!**

**I don't own anything of Divergent**

**Tris POV:**

I was woken up by a banging, only to see Four with a pipe in his hand.

"Get up, meet in the training area in 40 minutes"

I got up slowly and got dressed in some work out clothes. Christina, Will, Al and I head for breakfast. We get some food and sit at an empty table. We start talking and telling about our old lives. I hear laughing and turn to see Uriah talking with two other girls, I feel a little jealous and look at Uriah. His back is to me and I notice he has a snake tattoo. Christiana caught me staring.

"Tris who are you staring at?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I say and look down at my food.

"Yeah you where" "who was it"?

Tris looked around nervous. "Ok I was looking at Uriah he is a dauntless-born, he was on my train car and we talked. We kinda became good friends, also he showed me around yesterday." "Aww does Tris have her eyes on someone" Christiana said with a huge smile. I blushed and told her to be quiet and leave me alone. Four came in and told us to the training room. I walked in and saw guns, knives, punching bags, and mats on the floor which were most likely for hand-to-hand combat. Four explain that initiation was going to be cut in three different stages, after each stage some would get cut and become factionless. In the end only ten people make it, and that included the fact that the dauntless-born where more trained. Also today we were going to start to work on the first stage which is physical, guns, knives, and combat. The plan was to work on guns until lunch then after work on punching bags. While Four was showing us the correct way to shoot the gun, which I already knew thanks to my mom, Peter ,he came from Candor, yawned and said why would this help with our fear.

Four was clearly mad and went up close to him gun to his head and said "You are most likely not to pee your pants and call for your mom when you have a gun, now wake-up"

Four went into position and shoot the gun a couple times hitting bull eyes every time.

"Your turn get going"

I picked up the gun and felt the familiar weight of it. I got in my stance and focused. I take a deep breath and pulled the trigger did not stop until the clip was done. When I put the gun down I see that I started from the outer ring of the bull's eye and shot to the center. Everyone was watching me. I did not mind and just gripped the next clip and did the same thing. Four let us out and me and Christina went shopping for some new dauntless clothes. I got so training clothes, I also got some free day clothes, then some fancy clothes dresses and what not. We still had time for lunch and free time so we went to the tattoo parlor, where we meet up with Will and Al, we all got tattoos, I got three birds flying to my heart for each family member I left behind, but I wanted each one to represent them. My mom's bird was on fire, because she was dauntless no matter what. My dad's was simple showing he was not selfish. Lastly my brother's had all this complex designs to show he smart and complex mind. Finally lunch was almost over so we went to eat before practice began. After some lunch we learned combat and went for dinner. After dinner we all went to bed and waited for tomorrow.

**Sorry no Uriah POV today. I am getting back to this so the writings might not be so good. Just stay with me.**

**Sorry for taking so long, I also want to thank JaclynnM for my next story which will be a play on Zeketirs!**

**Glad to be back guys :)**


End file.
